kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Tunes Cartoons
Looney Tunes Cartoons is an American animated web television series developed by Peter Browngardt, creator of Cartoon Network's Secret Mountain Fort Awesome and Uncle Grandpa, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, based on the characters from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. It made its worldwide premiere at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 10, 2019. This show is the successor to New Looney Tunes. The series will be publicly released on HBO Max in May 2020. On June 12, 2019, a short titled "Dynamite Dance" served as a trailer for the series starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. Production On June 11, 2018, Warner Bros. Animation announced that a new series, which would "consist of 1,000 minutes spread across 1–6 minute shorts", would be released in 2019 and that it would feature "the brand's marquee characters voiced by their current voice actors in simple gag-driven and visually vibrant stories". The style of the series is to be reminiscent to those of Tex Avery, Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson, Bob Clampett and others. President of Warner Bros. Animation, Sam Register, along with Pete Browngardt (the creator of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome and Uncle Grandpa), serve as executive producers for the series. The shorts will bring all of the Looney Tunes together under one roof, including more obscure members like Pete Puma, Beaky Buzzard, Hubie and Bertie, Petunia Pig and Cicero Pig. Voice cast * Eric Bauza – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepé Le Pew, Marvin the Martian * Bob Bergen – Tweety Bird, Porky Pig * Jeff Bergman – Sylvester Cat * Billy West – Elmer Fudd, The Gremlin * Bill Farmer – Foghorn Leghorn * Maurice LaMarche – Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Blacque Jacque Shellacque * Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales * Candi Milo - Granny * Jess Harnell - Pete Puma, Tosh * Jessica DiCicco - Petunia Pig * Dee Bradley Baker - Cicero Pig * Paul Julian - Road Runner (archive audio) * Jim Cummings – Taz, Gossamer, the Crusher * Michael Ruocco – Beaky Buzzard * Rob Paulsen - Mac, Rocky * Kevin Michael Richardson - Cecil Turtle, Mugsy * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sniffles * Jeff Bennett - Hubie and Bertie, Nasty Canasta, Count Bloodcount * Tress MacNeille - Penelope Pussycat * Daran Norris - Barnyard Dawg * John Kassir - Claude Cat, Willoughby * Peter Browngardt - Red Hot Ryder Shorts Reception The first ten shorts debuted at Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June 2019 and were met with very positive reactions, being described as true to the spirit of the original Looney Tunes shorts. Movie reviewing site Oneofus.net noted "While only time will tell if these shorts will become classics, they decidedly will be seen as a noble attempt to bring the “Looney” back into Looney Tunes. The cartoons are manic, beautifully animated, and feature amazing voice acting. Even the music tries to recapture the spirit of the originals." External links * Looney Tunes Cartoons on IMDb